


Jealousy

by ren (renegadewriter)



Series: The Paratrooper and the Samurai [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: But An Idiot Nonetheless, Crosshairs is Going to Get Shane Killed, Crosshairs is Jealous, Crosshairs is an Adorable Idiot, Drift Should Have Seen It Coming, M/M, Shane is Curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shane shows an interest for Drift's car alt mode, he's a little too enthusiastic. Crosshairs is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write a drabble every day of this week. Almost didn't make this one uff. My eyes still bother me TT 
> 
> Slight increase in Crosshairs/ Drift activities, though nothing sticky or too graphic.
> 
> EDITED: August 16, 2014

It all started when Shane came back into the Yeager family’s lives. The young man had left for a few weeks to get his life back in order. Joshua Joyce had paid for his car, gotten him a new one and helped him with any debts, bills and other stuff he had to pay. Cade had been overjoyed that Shane was gone for so long. Of course, he and Tessa would Skype every single night. Not that Cade knew. 

But now that the man was back, he had gotten a good look at Drift’s alt mode and proceeded to drool all over him. The young man even had the nerve to ask Drift if he could take a good look a his car mode. The Bugatti let him.

From where he was leaning against their hangar with his arms crossed, Crosshairs glared. He was pretty far from the house, but he could see and he could _hear_. And did not like one bit what he saw or heard. 

“Oh wow! Where did you even find this alt mode?” Shane asked, circling the Bugatti with appreciative eyes.

“I landed near a car fair. There were many cars I could choose from. This form appealed.”  

“Great choice. _Love_ the colors. Very bad ass Drift.”

Crosshairs gritted his denta.

“Incredible. A Bugatti Veyron has an engine that can produce 1,001 horsepower. Although I assume as a Cybertronian you can produce even more.” Shane’s hands _caressed_ Drift’s hood. Then the human took a look inside, prompting a growl from Crosshairs.

Shane let out a long whistle, making the paratrooper’s grip on his own arms tighten, his energy field crackling in annoyance. 

“That sure ain’t a normal car engine.” Shane said smiling. 

Closing the hood again Shane looked over the Bugatti with predatory eyes. “Sweat. Regardless of you being a Cybertronian, this baby can go from 0 to 100 km/h in 2.7 seconds.” He listed off. “You could even race a Formula 1 race car and win!”

Drift chuckled at the excitement in the man’s voice. “I will take that into account.” He opened his door, the young man practically throwing himself inside. Crosshairs zoomed in, taking a good look at everything the human did.

First, he looked in every nook of Drift’s alt mode. He patted the seats, touched the dashboard, pushed every button and then ran his hands all over Drift’s steering wheel, practically drooling on it. Crosshairs’ energy field exuded danger. 

Shane then stepped on the pedals, shifting into drive. Amused, the swords master let his engine roar to life. Shane practically moaned at the sound.

“Beautiful.” He murmured. 

Crosshairs had had enough.

“Alright that’s it, show’s over!” Crosshairs stomped over to the Bugatti, glaring down at the man inside. “Out meat bag. _Out_!” He roared, getting his gun out and pointing it at him through Drift’s windshield.

Shane got out quickly, confused and slightly scared. 

“The hell man!?” He yelled. 

“Crosshairs!” Drift called confused, unable to transform as Shane was still with one leg inside the driver’s seat.

“Ah said _get out_!” He snarled. Then he seemed to have a better idea and raised his voice. “Cade!” He yelled suddenly.  

The inventor, already alerted by the rise in noise level, came out from his lab/barn, wiping his hands on a rag. He gave the stingray an inquiring look.  

“Shane’s been Skype-ing with Tessa every night! Removal of clothes might have been involved!” 

For a moment there was calm. Then the storm hit. Cade started shouting obscenities while Shane tried to plead his case. Tessa, having heard the commotion and looking out the window, came out a few seconds later having heard Crosshairs’ words, and shouted insults at him, at Cade and even at Shane. Both teenagers were adamant that nothing of the sort had happened, but Cade looked close to mauling the poor man. 

Now that the man was far from Drift, the Bugatti transformed staring at the scene in despair. He turned to glare at Crosshairs, but the mech had already vanished. All Drift saw was the end of his coattails disappearing through the doors of their hangar.  

He spared a few words for the humans, assuring Cade that Shane and Tessa would not do something like that and asking him to calm down before he went in search of Crosshairs. 

**0000**

“Why did you do that”? He asked as soon as he entered the hangar. 

The stingray was sitting on his berth with his back to the entrance. One leg was hanging from the edge and the other was bent on the berth. He had his guns out and was examining each part, polishing them and then putting them back together. He glanced at Drift over his shoulder, a blank look on his face plates.

“Don’t know what yer talking about.” 

Drift approached him until he was beside the green mech. He looked down at him with an angry expression.

“That was not kind Crosshairs. You have interrupted the harmony between the humans, and now the relationship between Shane and Cade, even Tessa and Cade will be affected in a negative way. Do not tell me you did that just for fun.” There was a warning in his voice. The Bugatti was not happy with the paratrooper right now, and the green mech knew it. 

Crosshairs cursed, throwing the remaining parts of his guns to the side. He turned so both his legs dangled from the berth. Glaring up at Drift, who was now standing in between his legs. The paratrooper simply shrugged. 

“Felt like it.” He said. “Hit my buttons that fleshie did.”

The swords master sighed in exasperation. “Please refrain from calling them that.” He had been trying to get Crosshairs to stop calling the humans ‘fleshies’ or ‘meat bags’ to no avail. “What do you mean he ‘hit your buttons’? He was doing nothing.” 

Crosshairs’ reaction intrigued him. The mech’s attitude went from cocky and angry to something resembling _embarrassment_. As always accompanied by the frustration the paratrooper felt whenever he came across an unwanted emotion. Cursing under his breath and not looking at Drift, the green mech stubbornly refused to say anything. 

“Cross?” The Bugatti called softly, encouraging the mech to speak. Whatever it was, it was seriously affecting the paratrooper, to the point that any anger Drift had turned into concern. 

His shoulders slumping, the green mech sighed. 

“Ah just... Ah didn’t like it is all.” He murmured looking anywhere but at the Bugatti.

“Didn’t like what?”

Drift waited patiently for Crosshairs to gather his words. He knew that if he pushed the mech for answers Crosshairs would never voice them. So he waited. A few minutes passed with Crosshairs visibly, or at least it was visible to Drift, struggling to find an adequate answer.

Then finally...  

“He was touching you.”

Drift blinked, confused.

“Dare desuka?” _‘Who?’_ translated Crosshairs.  

“That meat bag! Shane! His hands were all over you!” The paratrooper burst out, glaring up at Drift before looking away again. “I _hated_ it.”

The Bugatti stared. And then just continued to stare.  

“You were... _jealous_?” He couldn't help it. He let out a small laugh. 

“It’s not funny samurai!” Crosshairs yelled at him, banging one of his fists on the berth beside his thigh.

“Forgive me. I just find that to be, well, so very you Crosshairs.” Drift said smiling softly down at him. “And also completely ridiculous.” 

At Crosshairs’ curse and agitated spike in his energy field Drift elaborated.  

“First of all, Shane is a human. I am not, nor ever will be interested in a human. Second, he is besotted with Tessa, and third...” He stopped, reaching a servo to cup Crosshairs’ cheek. The paratrooper stopped his cursing and sat still, optics rising to meet Drift’s. “I am and only ever will be yours.” 

The swords master leaned down to kiss Crosshairs’ helm, right on his goggles. The paratrooper was still glaring, but there wasn’t any heat in it. His mouth twitched as he tried not to smile. He reached out a servo to place on Drift’s hip, letting his thumb play with the seams he found. 

“Yeah, well.” He said in a forced indifferent tone. “Just don’t let that human put his hands on you. Too many germs on them.” 

He was fooling no one, least of all Drift. The Bugatti smiled fondly, still caressing his cheek. 

“I will make sure of it.”

They stayed like that for many seconds, their fields mingling and producing a calming effect on both mechs. With a huff, Crosshairs brought his other servo up to grab Drift with both servos and pull him down to sit on his thigh. Drift locked his arms around the paratrooper’s neck, kissing him on his cheek and then on his lips. 

“You must apologize.” He said in a low tone between kisses.

“No.”

“You _will_ apologize.” Drift rephrased, now kissing his neck. 

“ _No._ ” 

Sighing, Drift made to get up. 

“Okay _fine_.” Crosshairs growled, pulling the Bugatti down once more, sealing theirs lips together and wrapping his arms around the samurai’s waist in a tight hold, not letting the mech even _think_ about moving. “But don’t expect me to regret it.”

“I would never ask you to not show your feelings for me.” Drift smirked into his neck.

Crosshairs growled, having cornered himself, but said nothing more. And nothing else was said until the next morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Kudos and reviews are food for the soul =)


End file.
